Are you blind?
by TippensCollins
Summary: 'Cas, por favor.' o anjo o prensava com força na parede rachada daquele beco não se importando se ele quebraria algum osso ou não.


**Are you blind?**

Castiel se lembrava da primeira vez que encontrou os olhos verdes destruídos naquele galpão velho. Aquele homem andava carregando tanto peso desnecessário nas costas por anos, por Deus! Isso só deixava o anjo mal, tão mal que se pudesse, não pensaria duas vezes e tomaria a dor do humano como sua. Pela primeira vez, Castiel pode sentir o sofrimento daquele caçador.

'_Se sair por essa porta, não volte nunca mais.' _ ele viu Dean dizer para o irmão mais novo, que pareceu não se importar e saiu pela porta do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele assistiu Dean se levantar com dificuldade por causa dos socos que o irmão mais novo havia dado. Dean sentou-se na beirada da cama, e se desgastou em lágrimas, o anjo observou o caçador sussurrar algumas palavras tão baixas que este não conseguiu ouvir. Jogou-se na cama e ficou lá por alguns minutos. Dean estava quebrado, destruído por dentro. Por um momento, o anjo queria aparecer ali, deixar o caçador seguro. Queria dizer à ele que tudo ficaria bem, mas não o fez.

Dean foi o homem mais corajoso que Castiel já conheceu.

Dean aguentou a dor por muitos anos.

O loiro já perdera as pessoas que mais amava; Mary, John, Sam...O caçador estava sozinho, essa era a verdade. Mas então...Houve Lisa. Castiel não entendia muito bem, mas quando via Lisa, sua vontade era de matá-la, cortar cada pedaço daquele corpo. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê de sentir tanta raiva ao vê-la relar em Dean, conversar com Dean, olhar para Dean. Isso apenas o irritava. Dean era _seu_ protegido, foi ele quem havia tirado o caçador do Inferno, ele salvara sua vida e não ela.

Então, quando o Apocalipse chegou tudo só ficou pior. Castiel havia se rebelado por Dean, o anjo caíu por ele. Matara um dos irmãos, por Dean. Era tudo por _ele_ e por mais ninguém.

Mas aquilo tudo havia sido em vão.

'_Chega!'_ exclamou Castiel, interrompendo as provocações sarcásticas do Campbell. '_Eu matei dois anjos essa semana, meus irmãos...' _e caminhara para mais perto de Dean, quebrando totalmente o espaço pessoal. Ele queria que Dean enxergasse o grau das consequências de tudo aquilo, ou será que ele fazia aquilo de propósito? '_Eu me rebelei e agora estou sendo caçado, eu fiz tudo isso por você, e você falhou.' _continuou resoluto, olhando firme nos olhos verdes. '_Você e o seu irmão destruíram o mundo, e eu perdi tudo...Por nada.' _o loiro agora encarava o chão. '_Então, guarde suas opiniões para si mesmo.' _ e essa foi a primeira vez que alguém calou a boca de Dean Winchester.

Castiel nunca entendeu esse sentimento de querer proteger o loiro o tempo todo, ele apenas se preocupava com Dean do mesmo jeito que se preocupava com seus irmãos no Céu, oras. _O que há de errado comigo?, _chegou a pensar o anjo certa vez. Dali por diante, Castiel tentou agir da maneira mais comum possível perto do caçador.

Dean apenas causava-lhe sensações em seu receptáculo. Castiel sentia alguma coisa enorme brotar em seu peito quando Dean chegava perto. Perto demais, por sinal. Até que Dean deixara bem claro o espaço pessoal.

'_Cas'_ ouviu o dizer, sentindo o suspiro do loiro bater deperto. '_Nós já conversamos sobre isso, espaço pessoal, lembra?' _ perguntou para o moreno que o olhou com mais curiosidade, foi quando notou pontinhos amarelos, quase que impercepitíveis por toda a maçã do rosto do loiro. Rapidamente dera um passo pra trás, o que ainda mostrava que ele estava continuava perto, mas Dean pareceu não ligar. '_Minhas desculpas'_ pediu de forma inocente e Dean girou os olhos, voltando à pegar a jaqueta que havia limpado antes do anjo aparecer de forma tão repentina.

E também teve a vez em que Dean quis se entregar de bandeja para Miguel. O que aquele imbecil achava que estava fazendo hein? Castiel se sentiu usado, um tolo. O anjo ficou com tanta raiva de Dean que quis torturar o loiro de toda as formas possíveis, _nunca _sentiria prazer maior.

'_Cas, por favor_.'o anjo o preensava com força na parede rachada daquele beco não se importando se ele quebraria algum osso ou não.

'_Eu dei tudo por você, e é isso o que você à mim?' _ esbravejou o anjo com fúria, os dentes cerrados à cada palavra. Irônicamente, os rostos próximos, claro.

'_Faça!' _ provocou Dean Winchester. '_Apenas faça!'_ bradou. Dean sabia que Castiel não teria coragem de matá-lo, mas ele queria que o anjo o matasse, como ele queria. Na verdade ele queria morrer nas mãos do moreno, do que presenciar aquele merda toda de Apocalipse. Castiel pelo contrário, já havia descontado sua raiva em Dean, afinal, ele merecia.

Lembrou-se do que o cavaleiro Fome havia dito para o caçador. Castiel estava fraco naquele momento por causa de seu receptáculo Jimmy. Mas ele se lembrava claramente do cavaleiro dizendo as seguintes palavras:

'_Pode sorrir, fazer piadas e mentir para seu irmão, mentir pra si mesmo, mas não pra mim! Posso ver dentro de você, Dean. Posso ver o quão você está quebrado. Derrotado. Não pode vencer e sabe disso. Mas continua lutando. Só… Continua indo por impulso. você não tem fome, Dean, porque por dentro, você já está… Morto_.'

Ele se lembra também de quando Sam tinha sido trancado mais uma vez no quarto do pânico, e aquilo doeu tanto em Dean que ele não poderia se sentir mais culpado pelas atitudes que o irmão tinha tomado desde então. Sam estava obcecado, incontrolável pelo sangue de demônio.

'_Você sabe que não é ele lá, não sabe?' _ perguntou o anjo que viu Dean se encostar na parede, junto de uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos.

'_Sim, eu sei' _respondeu fraco, bebendo mais um gole de cerveja.

Sam berrava dentro do quarto, ele implorava para que o irmão o tirasse de lá. Dean apenas não conseguia escutar tortura maior que aquilo. '_Dean! Dean! Por favor irmão, por favor.' _ele ouvia o mais novo dizer, mas ignorou. Aquele não era seu irmão, e ele sabia disso.

Castiel o viu dar de ombros, subindo as escadas do porão. O anjo sabia que aquilo era demais pra Dean.

'_Por favor...'_ Deanolhou para cima vendo a típica noite espalhada por toda a extensão do Céu. Fechou os olhos, esperando que alguém pudesse ouvir suas preces. Castiel ouviu. '_Eu preciso de ajuda, por favor' _ e suas esperanças pareceram mais menores naquele momento.

E se lembrava também de ter dito para Sam que sua ligação com Dean era mais profunda.

'_Ou oque...Você gosta mais dele ou algo assim?' _quis saber Sam.

'_Dean e eu compartilhamos uma ligação mais profunda'_

Castiel também se lembra de quando fizera o pacto com Crowley e de quando foi pego de surpresa por Dean, Bob e Sam no fogo sagrado.

'_Cara, olhe nos meus olhos e diga que não esteve fazendo um pacto com um demônio'_ e nunca olhar para aqueles olhos pareceu tão difícil. Não tinha como voltar atrás, Castiel não poderia desfazer absolutamente nada.

Não precisou de palavras, Dean teve o silêncio de Castiel como resposta. '_Filha da mãe' _xingou. '_Eu confiei em você' _ murmurou baixinho.

Castiel passara dias correndo atrás de Dean, tentando convencer o caçador de que...Ele _não_ estava errado.

'_Dean, eu estou fazendo isso por você, eu estou fazendo tudo isso por você.'_ disse o anjo.

'_Por mim...Claro.'_ ironizou e virou-se para Castiel._'Você tá sendo um egoísta mimado metido à sabichão, isso sim.' _ acusou. '_Eu tô dizendo Cas, não vai por esse caminho, amigo. Você não vai gostar do que vai encontrar, acredite em mim' _alertou Dean, mas de nada adiantou.

'_Eu sinto muito Dean' _ Castiel disse, a determinação transparecendo na voz. '_Mas eu preciso fazer isso' _

E num piscar de olhos Castiel não estava mais lá.

Dean achou que aquele dia não poderia ficar mais pior.

Castiel quebrara a confiança de Dean como tinha quebrado a confiança de Sam e Bobby.

E aconteceu mais uma vez quando o anjo sumiu de Dean e de Sam com a tábua dos anjos, dessa vez o caçador não o desculpou.

'_Dean' _ o anjo o chamou, mas o loiro nem se quer o olhou. Dean ignorava a presença de Castiel como se ele nunca tivesse existido. '_Dean...' _aquele olhar despedaçava cada pedaço de toda sua essência.

'_Me desculpe.' _ pediu Cas, a voz quase que fraca demais esperando ansiosamente pelo que o outro tinha para dizer.

'_Pelo quê?' _ ele não queria parecer que se importava, mas pelo contrário, ele se importava, e _muito._

'_Por tudo.'_ respondeu o moreno.

'_Tudo? Como...Nos ignorar?' _ retrucou o caçador, não se importando se Sam estaria ouvindo ou não.

'_É...' _ a voz do anjo ficava fraca demais.

'_Tipo dar no pé com a tábua dos anjos..Depois perdê-la?_ _Porque você não confiou em mim? Você não confiou em mim!'_ exclamou alto para que o outro se lembrasse que não confiara nele.

_'Sim' _concordou Castiel envergonhado, o olhar cravado no chão. Procurando olhar para qualquer outra coisa menos para aqueles olhos.

'_Tá...Não vai adiantar.' _ deixou claro. '_Dessa vez não...' _prosseguiu. '_Pode pegar as suas desculpas e enfiar no seu rabo.'_

Castiel foi o causador daquelas palavras. Se o anjo não tivesse ido embora como fez, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Então tudo aquilo tinha passado.

Sam e Amélia haviam se encontrado novamente. Sam iria se casar em breve, e Dean tinha sido deixado pelo irmão, mas não exatamente deixado, Dean queria ver a felicidade de Sam, afinal, o irmão mais novo seguiu uma vida sangrenta, difícil e complicada e agora era a hora certa de deixá-lo ser feliz. Mas Dean não estava completamente feliz, ele estava sozinho. Sem _ninguém_. Dean tentou se encontrar com Lisa novamente e tentou uma nova chance com ela, mas agora Lisa estava casada com um tal cara chamado Jason. Lisa agora estava feliz, e Dean se sentiu mais triste ainda, pois não havia ninguém,_ ninguém _que pudesse fazê-lo feliz, exceto seu velho Impala. Deixou a vida de caçador, passou à morar no bunker, tentou viver uma vida normal, mas nunca conseguiu.

Castiel tinha voltado para o Céu junto de seus irmãos, Deus havia voltado e tudo nunca pareceu voltar a ser tão bom como era antes. Mas o anjo sentia que estava faltando algo, e ele sabia. E esse algo era Dean.

'_Oi.' _ouviu uma voz familiar ecoar, aquela voz que não ouvia por meses. O caçador virou-se e encontrou o anjo.

'_Cas?' _ ele apenas não acreditava que era Castiel ali, bem à sua frente, apenas alguns metros de distância. O mesmo de sempre, o velho sobretudo parecia mais limpo agora. Sentiu falta de olhar para os olhos azuis.

Dean aproximou-se rapidamente do anjo e o abraçou, forte. Nunca queria soltá-lo, sentiu apenas uma forte segurança. '_F-faz tempo que não vejo você.' _ disse, desfazendo-se do abraço. Ele queria dizer que sentia _muita _falta de Castiel, mas não sabia se a resposta iria ser a mesma, então nem disse.

'_Eu também.' _ Castiel falou com um sorriso no rosto. Logo seu olhar vagou e encontrou algumas latinhas de cervejas jogadas por toda a parte da pequena sala do bunker. Castiel sabia, seu protegido estava mal, sentia falta do irmão, de Bob e sempre, sempre sentiria falta de seus pais.

'_Hã...Me conte.' _Dean deu de ombros, tentando disfarçar o sofrimento. '_Como você esteve?' _tentou abrir um sorriso.

'_Nunca estive tão bem. Deus voltou...Tudo está em ordem agora...Não totalmente mas, estamos voltando à ser uma família aos poucos.' _

'_Eu entendo, isso...Isso é bom pra você não é?' _ perguntou.

'_Sim, mas...E você?' _a pergunta veio de repente e Dean ficou alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer.

'_E-eu...Estou me virando, obrigado.' _respondeu meio incerto, provando mais um gole da cerveja, sentiu o líquido descer por sua garganta.

'_Dean...Não precisa mentir pra mim.' _ o loiro foi pego de surpresa. '_Eu sei que não está feliz...E que ultimamente nada está te satisfazendo, nem mesmo a cerveja, ou o sexo. Você está mal, e eu entendo isso.' _

Dean queria chorar, derramar lágrimas até secar por dentro, até não sobrar mais nada para ser derramado, ele queria dizer tudo, mas não conseguia. Ele odiava se sentir fraco.

'_Tá tão assim na cara, é?' _ disse o caçador que enxugou algumas gotas que queriam sair dos olhos verdes. Castiel assentiu com a cabeça. '_Eu sou tão estúpido...Olhe só, estou chorando.' _ riu de si mesmo, mas não demorou muito e se afundou em lágrimas.

Castiel odiava ver Dean daquele jeito, destruído, acabado.

'_Eu sinto muito' _ falou o anjo, tentanto reconfortá-lo.

'_Não sinta Cas, você não precisa' _ disse soltando um sorriso amarelo.

Ele podia ver nos olhos, a dor, a perda e o sofrimento. Castiel não aguentava ver, observar aquele tipo de coisa. Castiel nunca conhecera homem mais _quebrado_ que Dean Winchester.

'_Você não está só Dean...Eu vou sempre olhar por você, eu irei sempre estar aqui.' _ e Castiel desapareceu, deixando apenas seu cheiro comum pairar pelos ares.

E foi então que a mente do Winchester deu um estalo.

Dean foi cego, cego por tanto..._Tanto tempo._ Sua felicidade estava ali, o tempo todo, na sua frente, ele apenas não percebeu, Dean nunca percebeu. Se sentiu um completo idiota. Castiel era a _sua_ felicidade. A felicidade perdida que nunca pode sentir, mas sempre viu.

Foi Castiel desde o ínicio, sempre olhou e sempre estaria olhando por Dean, não importasse o que acontecesse, o anjo sempre esteve ali por _ele._ E não por ninguém mais.

O fato do anjo sempre estar por perto, o fato de ter guardado o sobretudo mesmo sabendo que ele _nunca_ voltaria, o fato do anjo ser o único que conseguia enxergar todo o seu sofrimento, sempre teve algo a mais em tudo aquilo, mas Dean nunca conseguiu enxergar. Dean _o_ amava, ele sempre amou. Dean amava Castiel, seu guardião, e só agora...Percebeu que o anjo sempre o amava também, sempre o amou desde o momento em que os olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez naquele galpão velho. Ele só queria Castiel, queria abraçá-lo e pedir perdão, perdão por nunca ter enxergado antes, de ter sido tão burro.

Castiel era tudo que Dean sempre precisou.


End file.
